clash_of_clansfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Bomba
__NOEDITSECTION__ Nothing says 'STAY OUT' quite like a good old-fashioned hidden bomb. ---- ---- *'Summary' **Traps are relatively inexpensive structures (although the Giant Bomb costs 12,500 gold at level 1) that remain hidden until they are activated by an attacking Troops moving into their trigger radius. **Once activated, traps must be re-armed in order to be a part of the next defensive Layout. **Although traps can greatly improve the effectiveness of a village's defense if properly placed. If for example your village successfully repels an attack while you are sleeping, but several of your traps are triggered, any subsequent attacks will not have to deal with those traps until you re-arm them. **Even though traps are classified as "Defensive Buildings", they are not buildings and do not need to be triggered/destroyed for your enemy to reach 100% destruction (nor do they count toward it). **Explodes when an enemy comes into proximity. It works well near outside of village so larger areas of Troops are weakened before breaking through. **Does splash damage. **By itself, a single Bomb will not do a great deal of damage to even the weakest of Troops (although every bit helps). However, several Bombs in a cluster can significantly damage or even destroy an entire group of Archers or Goblin, for instance. **The bomb takes a little time before it can explode. ---- *'Defensive Strategy' **One defensive strategy commonly used for the placement of bombs is to place them around the outside of the base to prevent the large numbers and groupings of tier 1 troops in particular but also a Giant. **Alternatively people decide to create little sections on the outside of their base which contain a defense and are open for a Giant to walk in as a trap for them. People like to wipe out a Giant by placing a Spring Trap at the entry to these outer spaces. **Be cautious when upgrading the bomb as this will reveal its location to future attackers. Combat this by relocating it during the upgrade period. A bomb cannot be triggered during an upgrade. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **At level 3, the bomb becomes a little bigger and gains 4 golden spikes around its circumference. **At level 5, the bomb is encased in a metal shell that has 4 golden spikes and several golden bumps on its surface. ---- *'Icons Description' ** - Pressing this icon displays information about the Bomb such as Level, Damage, Damage Per Radius, Re-arm cost, Trigger Radius, Damage Type, Favorite Target and Targets. ** - Pressing this icon upgrades the Bomb to the next level if you have enough resources and a free Builder. When the Bomb is at maximum level this icon is not shown. ** - Pressing this icon finishes an upgrade currently in progress by paying the displayed number of Gems. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon cancels the upgrade currently in progress. This icon is only displayed while an upgrade is in progress. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms the Bomb. This icon is only displayed when your Bomb was triggered in a enemy attack. ** - Pressing this icon re-arms all Traps. This icon is only displayed when your Traps were triggered in a enemy attack. Categoría:Trampas